


【横雏】我是你的

by lancanghua



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), 横雏
Genre: M/M, 横山裕/村上信五 横雏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Summary: 橫雛均是十幾歲的形象，描述Hina的特徵見古早番組（Hina姬）





	【横雏】我是你的

**Author's Note:**

> 橫雛均是十幾歲的形象，描述Hina的特徵見古早番組（Hina姬）  
> 

“村上公主，放學咯，先走咯，”自從校園祭，村上信五被迫去舞臺劇扮演公主大人之後，班裏好多同學都開始直接喊村上公主了，雖然當時村上是想要扮演武士，但是直接被所有人投票否決了，就算是身體比較單薄，頭髮稍長一點，臉蛋比較可愛，下垂眼惹人憐愛，還有小虎牙，但是武士雄心直接被滅到衹能去扮演公主姬，還是讓村上鬱悶了一段時間。

今天有年級籃球比賽准優勝賽，放學後在體育館舉辦，三年A班還是由橫山裕帶隊，從一年級開始，橫山裕所在的A班每次在年級比賽中，都沒有輸過，因爲有橫山王牌；中學曾經帶領校隊進入縣大賽優勝圈。

村上到達體育館的時候，比賽人員都在做熱身，村上找了三A籃球隊替補椅後面的位置坐下，手上還搭著一條白色的毛巾。橫山在熱身練習投三分球，無袖的籃球服掩蓋不了臂膀肌肉的曲綫，均匀有致，透白皮膚下肌肉舒張有度，手掌托球，腕部微彎，脚尖輕點，微微跳躍，三分入籃；撩起衣擺，輕擦脖子上的汗水，顯示出腹部完美腹肌以及性感腰綫；觀衆席上一片歡呼與嚎叫。

好像有聽到村上那誇張的哇哇哇聲，撇頭就看到村上像個水瀬一樣在拍掌，胳膊上的毛巾左右晃動，把球交給隊員繼續熱身，就走到村上身邊，“喂，毛巾拿来啦。”村上有點傻傻的樣子讓橫山覺得好笑，毛巾是要給自己的吧，看到自己走過來，還在拍掌，擡著頭，下垂眼閃亮亮的盯著自己，真是令人無法招架啊。

從額頭擦到脖頸，聊起衣服，擦到腹肌，毛巾已被汗水浸濕，直接扔在了村上的頭上。

“喂，Yoko，幹嘛啦，都是汗臭味欸。”村上嘟囔著把毛巾拽下來，還撇了撇嘴。

“好啦，今天准優勝一定還是屬於A班，結束后請你喫東西，去之前你最喜歡的那家味増豬排蓋飯啦。”橫山裕直接上手揉了揉村上的頭髮，軟且順滑。

比賽一開始就很激烈，甚至還未到半場，A班對手就有出現因爲撞擊導致脚踝扭傷送去醫務室，替補上場的事情出現，村上在一旁的看的也是非常緊張，橫山作爲Ace，被人盯的也比較緊。

上半場快要結束時，兩方分數比較膠著，只差兩分就會被對手拉平，在吹哨前五秒，橫山一個跳躍，三分球進籃，分數拉開了五分，但是對方的一個攔截，直接撞倒了橫山裕，橫山裕向外坐地划行了有一兩米，力道之大，頓時全場驚呼，此時哨響，村上顧不得其他，直接從觀衆席奔向橫山裕。

“Yoko，有沒有事啊？”

“沒事，你傻啊，衝下來幹嘛，球不長眼，碰到你怎麽辦。”

村上就怕橫山會受傷，畢竟在一年级時，因爲剛來就打出一個漂亮仗，就在場上被對手小動作暗害，腿部受傷兩周才好。

還好醫務員過來看了下確實沒大事，村上才放下心來，趕緊遞上毛巾和水給橫山裕。

短暫休息和戰術分析之後，下半場又開始了。

時間過的很快，到了第四節的時候，橫山裕一個轉身運球之時，看到好像有人在和村上爭執。趁著球在隊員手裏運轉時，便到村上附近走動，看似依舊是在等球。

“喂，村上信五，村上公主哦，來給橫山裕做拉拉隊應援哦，怎麽不見公主穿裙子，怎麽沒有穿裙子哦，村上。”説話的是村上的同班同學山本，絕對不是個好學生的存在，曾經因爲做錯事被村上講，又被老師發現后，一直想找機會找村上的茬。

“你説什麽，穿裙子自己去穿，想穿裙子可以直接說啊，大家不介意的，大家對於多元化校園氛圍很是能夠接受的，你倒不必假裝來説我啦，是不是啊山本。”露出小虎牙，笑起來純真可愛，説出來的話卻夠厲害。

“你有種再説次。”

“怎樣。”

山本卻突然直接上手來扒村上的褲子，眼看内褲都要露出來了，突然一個球直直的飛向山本，咚的一聲，山本已經倒地，頭上鮮血直流。盡力站起來，看向球飛來的方向，是橫山裕，橫山裕眯著眼睛，微微向上抬鄂，充滿了戾氣。

“橫山裕。”山本衝到橫山裕面前就要揮拳，被其他隊員攔住了。

“啊，山本君，真是抱歉，球脫手了，還是趕緊去醫務室吧，當心拖延，讓自己傷勢更嚴重啊。”橫山裕眼睛裏滿是不屑，語氣上也是關懷備至與歉意滿滿。

教練以及年級老師都在，山本不好再發作，只得先去醫務室，去之前惡狠狠了瞪了一眼橫山裕。

但是卻因這事情，橫山裕被換下場了。

“Yoko ，抱歉啊。我知道因爲我啦。還害得你被替換掉，其實都快變相成爲被罰下來了。”村上聳拉著腦袋坐在橫山裕邊上。

“傻啦你，無所謂了，他活該，不過沒事啦，你看分數，我們現在分數差距足夠贏得。”揉了揉村上的順毛，拿起被村上揉成一團的毛巾開始擦汗。

“還有一分鐘就結束了，看吧，肯定我們贏了，我先去一下洗手間，回來後，我們就一起走吧，慶功會不參與了，説好的請你喫飯。”

“村上公主，可不可以拜托你把這條毛巾給我哦？”看到橫山裕已經進了洗手間一會，一個女生走過來，小心翼翼的指著村上手上那條橫山裕用過的白色毛巾。

“欸？田中君，妳居然想要這條充滿汗臭味的毛巾？還是橫山用過的？”村上瞪大眼睛看著田中，一臉震驚和不解。

“那是男人味啦，拜托你就把這個給我啦好不好。”

“欸？你真要哦？”

“嗯”

“完全搞不懂欸，妳要這個幹嘛啦，奇怪。不過Yoko看來已經不用了，那就給你吧”撓了下頭髮，村上就把毛巾遞過去了，田中開開心心把毛巾收起來就裝到包包裏了，村上沒有注意到橫山裕已經出來了。

雖然大家都有點不情願作爲王牌的橫山裕不去參加慶功會，倒也沒説什麽，就一群人閙鬧哄哄的走了。

“Yoko,真的沒關係嗎，慶功會欸，你不去。”

“去鬼啦，吃味增豬排飯去。”村上還來不及說第二句，就直接被拉走了。

夏天的太陽總是很晚才會躲起來，喫完飯走在河道邊，太陽還在天際挂著，天空快被染成了橘紅。

“啊，天氣真好好啊Yoko，再次恭喜你們又奪得冠軍，來年終于會有新的一年冠軍了哦。”站在河邊，村上脚上踢著石子，側面對著橫山裕，經過餘暉的映射，顯得朦朧卻又溫和，像是與餘暉融爲一體。

“是哦，明年會有新的冠軍隊伍咯。”雖然是打趣，明年橫山裕就要畢業了，但是語氣突然有點一點傷感，“喂，Hina，雖然明年就畢業了，但是我還在這裏，記住，我們的從來沒有距離。”橫山裕指了指自己的心臟位置，村上信五笑得尤其開懷，兩顆小虎牙就像鑽石一樣閃耀出光芒。

“是，是，不过如果Yoko敢和我先有距離，我就先追去咬死你，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”村上還做出了一個咬人的動作，看起來非常霸道的可愛。

橫山裕内心突然沒了平靜，悸動讓他控制不住的要去把村上抱在懷裏，卻仍是站在一邊，沒有上前，眼睛裏卻溢滿了溫柔與愛。

村上家和橫山家距離很近，只隔了一個街道，這天依然是橫山裕先送村上。

“那Yoko，我先進去咯，明天見。”夕陽的映照下，髮梢上的一滴汗正好掉落脖頸，滑進了衣服裏，推開小門，村上剛要邁進去，手卻被抓住了，回頭看到的是橫山裕深邃的眼神：“Yoko……。”

橫山裕沒有説話，徑直掏出了手機：“喂，阿姨，您好，我是橫山裕……嗯，Hina今天不回去了，我們一起溫習功課……嗯，好的，我會好好照顧他的……嗯，阿姨再見。”

“幹嘛啦，我都到家門口了耶。”村上一臉迷茫。

橫山裕沒有回答他，拉著村上的手，徑直跑了起來，橫山家裏人都還未歸家，諾大的房子很安靜，進了門，衹能聽到兩人一路奔跑過來的喘息聲。

有時候人的心對於一種渴望總是那麽急切，臥室門還未關上，橫山已經迫不及待地吻上了村上，感情熾熱，動作急切，雙臂緊擁著村上，像是害怕村上會消失不見，動作雖迫切，唇上確實溫柔如水，變換角度的溫柔舔舐，親吻，嘴唇完美的契合，直到有一絲絲的津液隨著唇角掉落，滑至胸前，橫山才放開村上，村上已經氣喘吁吁，臉蛋開始因爲缺氧而汎著可人的紅。

“Yoko……”因爲津液的浸潤，嘴唇的光澤在餘暉的映照下汎著柔光，那雙被橫山譽爲世界第二可愛的眼睛滿是純真與無邪，下垂眼的角度對於橫山裕而言總是完美，衹想把這個人永遠放在心上，擁在懷裏。

“Hina，我好喜歡你，我好愛你……。”把村上揉進懷裏，胸壁互相緊貼，卻還是覺得不夠，衹能擁的更緊，更緊。

“Yoko…Yoko…”一聲聲的Yoko，擁有都屬於少年的清脆與無限依戀，變聲期的微微沙啞，帶出了從心臟直涌至喉嚨閒的渴望。

唇與唇的緊貼，伴隨著校服外套，襯衫的滑落，村上的肩胛骨總是很美麗，突出的骨頭像是蝴蝶的翅膀，皮膚與皮膚的緊貼，帶來熱度似乎比夏季的陽光還要熾熱。橫山從後面擁住村上，似是舔舐，似是啃咬，似是輕含著村上小巧的耳垂，無限柔情。

“嗯……Kimitaka……”橫山的雙手撫向村上胸前紅纓，按壓揉捏，唇已移至脖頸，敏感帶動快感，村上被激的衹能仰起頭，喉嚨裏模糊不清的呻吟，極力的向前挺胸，好像還不夠，這種時候，村上總是喜歡喊Kimitaka。

從頸椎到尾椎，柔軟的舌一路滑過，像對待珍寶，翻過村上，唇齒交纏。

“Hina……”

橫山的手骨節分明，修長白皙，村上經常說，這手絕對排在日本前列，可以做手模，肯定會成爲No.1。此時這手卻沿著脖頸喉結，經過胸前，卻惡意錯過紅纓，滑向小腹，稍稍轉了個圈，就聽到了村上不可抑制的輕吟，直至幽林，覆上已經半擡頭的物事。

“呃……嗯……Kimi……”村上睜開眼，欲望流轉，橫山已是一身薄汗。

四目相對，橫山吻上那雙明媚的眼睛。

已經完全擡頭，放過那已經開始慢慢吐著白濁的小傢夥，修長白皙的手指繞至身後，一指探索，慢慢前進，走進那幽谷，剛進入一點，就感覺到那濕熱，沒有太多的阻力，一指到底，村上衹是輕哼一聲，那是對於外來物體的天生反應。

模擬著進出，拇指揉按著谷口，直到鬆軟，送入二指，三指，村上那筆直的左腿弓起來，隨著橫山的動作，輕微顫抖著，而橫山的手指也順帶出鮮紅的媚肉，帶出來再收進去，每次手指將出，都會被幽谷不自覺地挽留，隨著動作的加快，村上越發不受控制的呻吟，直到碰到一點，村上驚得直接想要坐起，指尖猛地按壓，村上腰上無力，直接倒了下去，村上的手想要去觸碰被無視的小傢夥，直接被橫山禁錮了手。

“Yo……Yoko……”因爲突然的刺激，村上的眼睛裏快要溢滿生理鹽水。

“Hina，再等等。”橫山的聲音很緊，像是被喉嚨壓制到快要綳斷，像是久未見水的沙漠。

手上的動作越來越快，后穴越來越濕潤，腸液已把橫山的手浸濕，手指一直沒有放過那一點，直到村上猛地向上挺腰，眼前划過一到白光，沒有撫慰的情況下，村上達到了高潮，橫山的胸前，村上的身上，沾上了獨屬於村上的精液。

像是經歷了一場運動長跑，村上大幅的呼吸，胸膛隨著呼吸起伏，因爲快感的襲擊，腿部已經酸麻無力。

被橫山攔腰抱著坐起來，手被橫山牽引著至身下，橫山已是硬的如鉄，熱的如火。村上的手隨著橫山的動作而動作，村上微張的嘴呼出的熱氣，噴灑在橫山的胸膛，村上覺得手裏又硬了一分，熱了一分。

村上擡頭看了下橫山，橫山的喉頭上下滑動，眼裏欲望如火，微張的嘴，輕喊出：Hina。

村上看著橫山性感隱忍的臉，慢慢低下了頭，喉嚨的緊致和手完全不一樣，橫山這一刻覺得，就算現在和村上一起死去，也是值得了，現在是最幸福的時候吧，壓抑著想快速挺動的心裏，撫摸著一擡一低的頭顱，髮質柔軟的如同正在動作的人。壓制著喉嚨的不適與自身想要乾嘔的感覺，把小Yoko一吞到底，這份緊致讓橫山幾近把持不住，快感讓橫山發出了像獸一樣的嗚咽，幾個深吞，終是沒有控制住，愛液噴薄而出。村上被突然嗆到，橫山趕緊擡起村上，村上的嘴角滿是白濁，這一刻橫山好想化身惡魔，想看到村上滿身被自己烙上印記，眼睛為自己哭的紅腫。擡起手指，想爲村上抹去嘴角的濁液，然而村上卻先一步伸出舌頭，把濁液卷進了嘴裏，舌尖還掃到了橫山伸出的拇指，這一刻，村上以爲自己看到了一批草原上飢餓的猛虎。

“Hina，我恨不得喫了你，吞了你，和你永遠契合為一體。”

橫山拉起村上的雙腿，圈上自己精壯的腰身，腰下一沉，沒入那一直未完全閉合的口，慢慢深入，直到全部沒入，一聲呻吟與一聲吟嘆同時出現。

腰部如同裝上了電動馬達，讓村上幾近喫不消，身上的人就像楔在自己的身體裏，每次的進出，都帶出村上的呻吟，時而微嚶，時而高亢。橫山覺得怎麽愛這個人都不夠，完全不夠，這個人衹能是自己的。

就連最後的餘暉都沒有了，床頭的小臺燈亮起來了，昏黃的燈光伴隨著床上凌亂的床單被子，裸著交曡的人，滿是曖昧。

橫山從後面擁著村上，手指一下一下的撫著村上好看的唇，指尖滿是愛戀；頭埋進優美細長的頸部，每一下都是重重呼吸，像是要讓村上的味道充滿鼻與口，村上脖頸，胸前，肩背上滿是鮮艷的草莓，橫山恨不得再摘取一次。

“Hina啊……”

“嗯？”因爲過度的呻吟，村上的嗓子很是沙啞。

“記住了，我的東西，不能隨便給別人，知道嗎？”説完，橫山用尖利的牙齒輕咬村上的耳垂，細細碾磨。

“嗯？東西？……”村上眉頭擰了一會，突然想起來，今天籃球比賽時，橫山用的毛巾，被自己給別人了，“Yoko……那個沒關係吧。”

“Hina，那上面滿是我的汗與氣息，你想象下你把自己包裹在滿是我的氣味的毛巾或者衣服裏，躺在滿是我氣味的床上……嗯？”橫山附在村上的耳邊，呼出的熱氣灑在村上的耳上，氣音滿是性感的蠱惑，那骨節分明的手慢慢探下去，輕撫著小村上，讓村上突然抖了一下。

“Yoko，你是我的！衹能是我的”村上轉頭對著橫山，眼睛裏是霸道。橫山笑了起來，這才是他村上信五，霸道可愛的傢夥。

“是，我是你的，衹能是你的，你也是我的，衹能是我的。”

華燈初上，夜還很長。


End file.
